


The Artifact

by Narvaighah



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC, Game: Destiny 2: Shadowkeep DLC Spoilers, How Do I Tag, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Titan Guardian (Destiny), Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narvaighah/pseuds/Narvaighah
Summary: A fireteam consisting of three head into the darkness to find anything useful against their return. What they find at the end isn't to their liking, especially the Warlock's.
Kudos: 1





	The Artifact

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic is basically a rewriting of the end of Shadowkeep, but with my three guardian ocs, Rico Tori and Voxel. This is one of my first writings so please leave feedback, I desperately need it! I hope you enjoy! =] 
> 
> -N
> 
> (In case this is helpful-  
> Rico is an Exo Titan  
> Tori is a Hunter Awoken  
> Voxel is a Warlock Awoken)

Eris had prepared the three- Voxel, Rico, and Tori -with the Dreambane armor before setting off into the Pyramid. After defeating their greatest foes once again, they were met with a staircase that "seemed longer in distance that Zavala's speeches lasted", commented the Rico, the Titan of the group. At the end of the case stood a statue, beautiful yet menacing, and on its podium laid…

"Is this what we are after?" Tori mused with a hint of suspicion on her tone of voice, "A glowy… orb?"

"Even if it is simply an orb, we must be cautious with it." Rico advised "With what we faced, we cannot risk more danger, as much as you Hunters love to meddle with it" 

"Yeah, but what's it gonna do, Summon another nightmare? We've taken the other ones down like dregs! Right, V?" She turned to the Warlock, whose eyes were locked with the artifact. After following where his gaze layed, she lightly elbowed Rico to gain his attention on Voxel. "See? Even V is curious."

"Voxel, what are you.."

The sound of his other teammates warning him were drowned out by the artifact that lay before him. The orb was casting a golden glow that seemed to hypnotize him, and he found himself slowly approaching it. Unspoken yet prominent whispers promising fortune and pleasures, like a mother soothing a child after a bad day, drowned everything out. Before he realized it, Voxel's hand was on the artifact.

"Vox-!"

-

When the haziness of whispers faded along with the orb, Voxel glanced back up and found himself in new territory. Rico and Tori were no longer there, neither was the gloomy interior of the pyramid. He was now in the middle of a grass field and groups of wild flowers, exactly like the first days of spring in the untouched parts of Earth. Hues of red and white dotted across the plain, with a soft breeze flowing between the grass and flowers.

The longer Voxel awed at the surroundings, the more he realized it was… off. The sky was tinted in the same green as Nessus, the land around him fragmented into plateaus or other islands entirely, and pyramids like the very one he was in earlier floating through the sky. He stepped towards the edge to get a full grasp of his surroundings and hopefully understand where he was. 

"You made it." 

A voice had caught his attention far more than the environment did. Voxel had turned around to see a silhouette not too far off from where he stood, but far enough to where they were unrecognizable. The figure stood with his hands clasped together, staring straight into Voxel's Amber eyes with ones just like his. 

"We have heard your cries for help," They drawled as they walked slowly closer to Voxel. "And soon we will answer." 

Their hands were now separated and held slightly up, in a docile motion as they continued to approach him. As the figure walked closer, Voxel picked out their features- sharp cheekbones, a purple skin only Awoken can achieve, and deep set glowing eyes. Voxel realized he was picking out his own features, on what seemed to be himself.

"Who are you?" 

"Don't you recognize us?" The cloned Voxel said in a fond tone, gesturing towards himself. The clone glanced back up with a smile that was too wicked for Voxel's own face. 

He couldn't grasp the situation. Of course he has seen things worse than the darkness personifying him but, why him? Fear and confusion settled into Voxel as he backed away from himself? No, this wasn't him, this is one of the darkness's physiological tests, like all those nightmares had been. Voxel backing away has caused his clone to react by moving towards him, matching his pace. 

"We are not your friend, we are not your enemy." Voxel was right on the edge of the island, but the clone continued to walk forward as he talked. The clone of him slowed to a stop, a mere meter in front of him. He could feel this thing look into his soul as he stood there, unable to act. They paused for a painstaking moment before continuing, the unsettling smile still on their face as they finished their statement.

"We are your… salvation." 

Voxel felt two broad arms latch around his underarms from behind, causing him to turn around and swing his left fist violently, only to be met with familiar metal. The vision from the artifact faded, the setting of the pyramid coming back into view. Rico was now clutching the side of his jaw with his own hand, trying to keep it in place.

"Voxel, what the hell was that?" Despite trying to set his jaw back in place, the exo still voiced his irritation. "What did that damn thing show… you…" 

Rico had looked up to see Voxel still in a fighting stance, despite no immediate danger, glancing back and forth frantically as if expecting someone. After a few silent moments, the Warlock abruptly went down into a sitting position and clutched his temples, muttering something about the darkness. This instigated Tori to slide to his side and try to get him to talk to her.

"They- I- It… I need to go back to the Tower." Voxel said between rapid breaths, still winding down from the initial panic. Tori started tracing circled on his back in an attempt to calm the Warlock.

"Yeah, we can go back, but first we need to report in with Eris." 

"Just… give me a bit."

"I don't wanna rush ya but it's too dangerous to stay here, ok?" Tori hoisted Voxel up as she talked to him. "After Crota n' such, it's- can't believe I'm agreeing with Rico but we need to move." 

Voxel nodded absentmindedly, still gazing off into his thoughts. While Tori escorted him, Rico grabbed the artifact, that now seemed empty compared to its previous glowing state, and followed suit.


End file.
